


Gifts to Give an Olympic Volleyball Player

by sifuhotman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, there's a lot of sex jokes so I'm sorry about that, this is literally the dumbest thing i've ever written i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifuhotman/pseuds/sifuhotman
Summary: The Japan National Men’s Volleyball team organizes a Secret Santa gift swap, and Sakusa has to choose a gift for Atsumu. He receives many (unsolicited) ideas from his teammates.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 72
Kudos: 849
Collections: Team MSBY Black Jackal Haikyuu, haikyuu fics i’ve read!!, ~SakuAtsu~





	Gifts to Give an Olympic Volleyball Player

Sakusa has a problem.

He stares at the slip of paper.

“This is lame,” he says.

“Lighten up.” Iwaizumi passes the basket to Kageyama. “We’re trying to spread holiday cheer.”

“Choosing gifts is too stressful,” Kageyama mutters as he pulls a paper, eyes squinting to read it.

“We’ll do reveals on Christmas day,” Iwaizumi says as he nonchalantly grabs the back of Hinata’s collar to prevent him from tackling Kageyama. “It’ll have to be virtual, since everyone will be home by then.”

Sakusa looks at the paper again. 

_Miya Atsumu_

Sakusa crumples it in his hand and curses his luck.

* * *

It’s not that Atsumu is particularly complicated. Sakusa has known him since their high school days, when the most interaction they shared were dirty looks across the volleyball net. He hadn’t been exactly thrilled when he found out that Atsumu was the starting setter for the Black Jackals, otherwise known as the one team Sakusa wanted to join after university.

But Atsumu is reliable on the court, tosses perfect to the point of being infuriating. It took maybe two weeks for Atsumu to somehow worm his way into Sakusa’s life. Apparently, Sakusa’s cold exterior wasn’t enough to deter him. It's not like they have heart-to-heart fireside chats or anything. They're comrades. Choosing a gift shouldn’t be this hard.

* * *

Komori shoots down his first idea and only idea bulleted under his _things to buy Atsumu for Christmas_ list.

“That’s lame as hell.” Komori flops over onto Sakusa’s couch, head hanging upside down as he stares up at his cousin. “You can’t just get him clothes.”

“It’s practical.”

“Atsumu-kun is super picky.”

“Fine. Then what do _you_ suggest?”

“I dunno. Ask his brother.”

“I’m just gonna get him a sweater.”

Komori shrugs. He knows better than to argue.

At almost the exact same time, his phone buzzes. It’s been quite active these days, mostly because of the Japan National Men’s Volleyball team group chat that Sakusa rarely—if ever—opens. 

He does, however, see a notification on his phone screen that catches his attention.

> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> hey secret satan. this is the only present i’ll accept
> 
> _Miya Atsumu has sent a link_

Sakusa clicks the message and opens the link. He rolls his eyes at the outrageously-priced Balenciaga sweater. 

_Fucking hell._

Komori notices the message, too, and laughs out loud. Sakusa removes _sweater_ off of his list of ideas and is effectively back to square one.

* * *

Sakusa asks Osamu what he thinks Atsumu will like over a late-night onigiri run to Osamu’s restaurant. Osamu deadpans, “I dunno, but get him something as useless as he is.”

This earns Osamu a laugh, though it isn’t helpful. Thankfully, Osamu rattles off a series of Atsumu’s recent obsessions: the starting setter on Argentina’s national team, Ariana Grande’s newest album, fancy bottles of red wine that Sakusa doesn’t know how to pronounce. Sakusa documents it on his phone, because it’s not like he has any better ideas.

* * *

Telling Hinata and Bokuto is a complete accident. 

“Hey,” he says as they cool down with stretches. Atsumu is on the far end of the court, arguing with Yaku as he tests out a new jump serve technique. Sakusa clears his throat as he folds one leg over the other, stretching out his hamstrings. “What kind of things does Miya like?”

Hinata’s eyes light up and he sits up suddenly. “You must have him for Secret Santa!”

Sakusa flinches. “I didn’t say—”

“ _Oooh!_ I wanted to get Tsum Tsum,” Bokuto interrupts. “You should get him something funny!”

“Like what?” Sakusa isn’t very funny. A gag gift is not something he’d ever be able to think of.

“What about a gift card to Onigiri Miya?” Hinata says and erupts into a fit of giggles. “Oh, Tsumu-san would be _so_ mad.”

Sakusa starts another list that day: _things not to buy Atsumu for Christmas_. This one ends up being longer than the original list.

* * *

_Animal Crossing: New Horizons_ gets added to the first list, but it’s promptly removed when Sakusa learns that Atsumu does not have a Nintendo Switch. Getting Atsumu the game—which he has repeatedly expressed interest in owning—would be kind of funny, considering that he wouldn’t be able to play it.

Kageyama inadvertently gets _dishware_ added when he lets it slip that Atsumu’s apartment has precisely one bowl, one plate, and one mug.

Then there’s _house plants_ , suggested by Hyakuzawa, who said Atsumu told him he really likes cactuses because, “The small ones are cute and I kind of like that they could hurt me but don’t.”

There are so many comments Sakusa could make, but he sighs and writes it down.

* * *

“Omi-kun, yer Secret Santa wants to know what ya want for Christmas.”

They’re in the locker room, tugging on their workout clothes before practice. Atsumu is currently shirtless and typing away on his phone. “I’m gonna tell him to get ya a spa day ticket, or somethin’.”

Sakusa wrinkles his nose. “No, thank you.”

“Aw, man. I thought it was a good idea.” Atsumu pulls off his jeans, and Sakusa pointedly looks away as Atsumu tugs on his shorts. Atsumu doesn’t seem to notice, and continues chattering. “I think I’m gonna do it. What better way to spend Christmas than soakin’ in hot springs and gettin’ a massage?”

Sakusa discreetly pulls out his phone and writes _spa ticket_ in his notes. The list has grown and shrunk over the course of the past two weeks. None of them have stuck around very long, which is sort of depressing. “You’re not going home?”

“Nah. Parents are in Korea, so me and Samu are stickin’ around in Osaka. But I think Samu might be hangin’ with Suna. I dunno. Kinda sucks, but whatever. We’re catchin’ a train home for New Year’s instead.”

“I see.”

“Yer really not interested in the spa day?”

“No, thank you. I prefer relaxing in the comfort of my own home.”

“I swear, Omi Omi, you were born a grandpa in a baby’s body.” Atsumu’s head pokes out of the collar of his shirt and he raises an eyebrow at Sakusa staring. “What?”

“Nothing.” Sakusa tucks his phone away, but he can’t shake the feeling that, for some reason, a spa ticket doesn’t seem good enough.

* * *

Suna, completely unsolicited, texts his suggestion: a homemade coupon book detailing favors that Atsumu could cash in.

> **Suna Rintarou**
> 
> Ramen lunch
> 
> Movie ticket
> 
> Compliment
> 
> Dick pic
> 
> Blowjob
> 
> 69
> 
> Anal

Sakusa blocks Suna’s number but not before he could block the imagery of said _favors_ , all but slamming the bathroom door shut before taking a cold shower.

* * *

There was a drunk kiss, once. It was after a match against the Adlers as they celebrated victory in a crowded bar. Atsumu was sitting too close, knee bumping into Sakusa’s, and sometime later their hips were flush against one another and burning a hole through Sakusa’s jeans. At one point Atsumu dropped his hand accidentally on Sakusa’s thigh and Sakusa nearly had an aneurysm. For some stupid reason, his coping mechanism to the delightfully terrifying sensation was to simply drink more.

On the way home, Sakusa and Atsumu split a cab. They argued the entire ride—actually, no, Atsumu had been arguing by himself and Sakusa had been trying very, very hard to shake off the needle pricks on his leg. 

“Don’t I get a good night kiss, Omi Omi?” Atsumu joked as the cab pulled over in front of Sakusa’s apartment complex. He erupted in a fit of laughter as he rested his head against the seat, tongue pressed against the bottom row of his teeth. His mouth never looked so inviting.

In a drunken haze, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu by the shirt. Atsumu squawked, the sound quickly muffled by Sakusa’s lips. He tasted like the oranges they ate at the end of their meal.

If it had been anyone else, Sakusa might have suggested that they go up to his apartment together. But this was Atsumu. Not some stranger at the bar, not some person he met through dating apps. It was his teammate. His friend. And someone he definitely shouldn’t kiss. So Sakusa jumped out of the car, said, “Good night, Miya,” and went up to his apartment alone.

* * *

Iwaizumi-san merely laughs when Sakusa asks for his opinion. “It’s Miya,” Iwaizumi says. “You could get him a bathtub of gin and he’d be happy about it.”

That’s the problem, though. For some reason, Sakusa doesn’t just want Atsumu to just be _happy_ about it. They’re long past the point of being rivals now, and even beyond teammates—as much as he gets annoyed with Atsumu, they’re friends.

“You’re taking this way too seriously,” Iwaizumi comments, but there’s a knowing glint in his eyes.

Sakusa hates when Iwaizumi does that.

He sighs. “Fuck off, Iwaizumi-san.”

* * *

Five days before Christmas, his teammates have begun to text pictures of the Secret Santa gifts. Hinata screams over a pair of running shoes, Yaku receives the tinted sunglasses he’s been eyeing since the summer, and Bokuto gets commissioned artwork, framed, of him and Akaashi. Kageyama gets a book chronicling the history of volleyball, which is hilarious, since Sakusa isn’t sure if Kageyama’s finished a book in his life.

Atsumu complains in the group chat that he hasn’t gotten his gift yet. Seventy-five percent of the team tells him to shut up.

Sakusa flops onto his bed and buries his face in his pillow. He’s running out of time.

* * *

> **Sakusa Kiyoomi**
> 
> I just want to say
> 
> To my Secret Santa:
> 
> Fuck you.
> 
> _Sakusa Kiyoomi has sent a photo_
> 
> **Hinata Shoyo**
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA
> 
> **Bokuto Kotarou**
> 
> LOL omi omi kun ur the one that’s gonna be doin the fucking!!!!!! 
> 
> **Komori Motoya**
> 
> make the yuletide gay kiyooooomi~

Sakusa shoves the gift basket full of packets of lubes and condoms to the back of his closet and curses out every member on his stupid Olympic volleyball team. He fucking hates it here.

* * *

The thing about the kiss is, they never mentioned it, so Sakusa hasn’t brought it up, either. It’s not that Sakusa doesn’t want to broach it. He just doesn’t know how to. Especially knowing that Atsumu had kissed him back and looked at him with these wide eyes that asked for more. And _especially_ knowing that Sakusa would’ve readily given whatever he requested.

But if he thinks about Atsumu’s lingering gazes, and how Atsumu reaches for Sakusa whenever he’s a little bit drunk, and how Sakusa doesn’t seem to mind—he realizes that overthinking a stupid Secret Santa gift is, by proxy, his way of overthinking whatever’s been going on with Atsumu.

For fuck’s sake. Is he going to go for it?

He’s going to go for it.

* * *

First, a run to the local crafts store.

Second, clicking around on his laptop.

Third, Sakusa goes on a run to shake off any jitters. As he turns to head back, his phone goes off, and he pauses at a stoplight to catch his breath and check his messages.

> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> whoever my secret satan is u better have reason to keep me WAITING

Sakusa sprints the rest of the way home.

* * *

> **Sakusa Kiyoomi**
> 
> Can you come over for a minute?
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> hahaha just one minute?
> 
> **Sakusa Kiyoomi**
> 
> Please. It’s important.

Atsumu arrives bleary-eyed.

“Yer not home yet?” Atsumu yawns as kicks off his shoes. He wears a bathrobe over his pajamas, hair sticking up in odd places. “I thought ya would’ve left by now.”

“I leave tomorrow morning.”

“Ah.” Atsumu shuffles a bit to the side as Sakusa leads the way to his living room. “What’s up?”

Sakusa pauses. His gift feels incredibly weighty from the pocket of his sweatshirt.

“Omi-kun? You alright?”

“Here.”

Before he can think twice about it, Sakusa shoves a slim box in Atsumu’s direction. Atsumu looks at it, confused, before realizing he’s supposed to take it. “What’s this?”

“It’s your Secret Santa gift.”

“Y’know it’s supposed to be a secret, right?” Atsumu says, but a broad smile dances across his face as he peels off the tape from the sides of the box. “Givin’ it to me outright is the exact opposite of what yer supposed to do.”

Sakusa chews the inside of his cheek as Atsumu opens the box. He picks up the small note, the size of a holiday card, and he gets very quiet as his eyes trace Sakusa’s precise lettering.

 **To** : Miya Atsumu

 **From** : Sakusa Kiyoomi

You are invited to Christmas

celebrations at the

Sakusa family household.

And underneath it, a one-way ticket to Tokyo.

“Omi—”

“I know you already bought a ticket back home,” Sakusa blurts out, “but you can change the departure location for a small fee. I looked it up.” 

Atsumu doesn’t say anything else, but he does look at Sakusa with equal parts wonder and disbelief. “This is seemin’...” Atsumu says with hesitation Sakusa has never seen before, “...awfully romantic.”

Sakusa swallows. He’s really not great at this. “Maybe it is.”

Atsumu stares down at the box again. He picks up the ticket and holds it close to his face. “Oh.”

“Um, that’s all.” Sakusa’s face is on fire. “You can leave. If you want.”

Atsumu slowly lifts his head to look at Sakusa. He has the same expression that he’d had in the back of the cab all those months ago. He places the ticket and the invite back in the box before setting it gently on Sakusa’s coffee table. Sakusa has suddenly grown incredibly aware of the fact that it is very, very warm in his apartment. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m leavin’ just yet.”

Neither of them move.

“If I kiss ya this time, are ya gonna run away again?” Atsumu asks.

“No.”

That’s all it takes for whatever stalemate they’re in to burst. Atsumu lunges, hands enveloping the crevices of Sakusa’s jaw and sending them stumbling against the wall. Sakusa grunts when the wind is momentarily blown out of him from the impact, then finds that he has trouble regaining it once Atsumu’s lips are on his. 

“I broke my brain for weeks trying to think of one,” Sakusa admits as they come up for air.

“Really?” Atsumu pulls back and gloats, brushing Sakusa’s hair out of his face as he leans his forehead against his. 

“Really.”

“Hmm. So is this _all_ ya got me for yer so-called Secret Santa present?” Atsumu jokes. He tilts his head to the side to make way for Sakusa’s lips. “That’s all?”

Sakusa nips at the soft skin under Atsumu’s jaw and relishes the shiver that crawls up Atsumu’s spine.

“I have a few other things in mind.”

* * *

> _Miya Atsumu has sent a photo_
> 
> **Yaku Morisuke**
> 
> What the fuck
> 
> **Kageyama Tobio**
> 
> Ew
> 
> **Ojiro Aran**
> 
> Atsumu ur disgusting as usual
> 
> **Ushijima Wakatoshi**
> 
> Am I missing something?
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime**
> 
> Miya.
> 
> We get it. You have sex. WE GET IT.
> 
> **Bokuto Kotarou**
> 
> Hahaha that looks like the gift I got Sakusa
> 
> wAIT
> 
> OH MY GOD WAIT
> 
> WAIITITTTTTTT
> 
> ASDLKFJSDLKFJDJF
> 
> **Hinata Shoyo**
> 
> HAHAHA KAGEYAMA U OWE ME 500 YEN
> 
> **Ojiro Aran**
> 
> ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME
> 
> **Hyakuzawa Yudai**
> 
> I want to be grossed out but honestly it’s about damn time
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime**
> 
> Oh my god
> 
> **Komori Motoya**
> 
> HAH. gay yuletide status achieved
> 
> **Miya Atsumu**
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim today because I wanted to prove to myself I could write an actual short fic. This ended up literally being so stupid LOL but it was fun.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY FUCKN ANIMALS
> 
> \- Eve


End file.
